Polyolefins such as polyethylene and polypropylene may be prepared by a variety of polymerization process such as gas phase reactions, slurry polymerization, solution polymerization, and the like. In a slurry polymerization process, feed materials such as diluent, monomer and catalyst are introduced to a reaction zone, forming a slurry in the reaction zone. In continuous loop reactors, the slurry circulates through the reaction zone, and the monomer reacts at the catalyst in a polymerization reaction. The polymerization reaction yields solid polyolefins in the slurry. A polymerization product having solid polyolefins is then transferred from the reactor and separated to recover the solid polyolefins.